Valentine
by blackcatismeow
Summary: Prue wanted to make Andy a special gift for Valentine. It was supposed to be a handmade chocolate. Guess what happen


_A/N: I think my fic about Prue and Andy are too bad, but I'm going to write more and more in order to improve my writing skill. Please read and review so that I won't be hurt as many of my friends write and have lots of reviews. Thank you very much._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed_.



Valentine was coming. And that year Prue wanted to make Andy a special present. She wanted to surprise him by making him a heart-shaped chocolate.

13/2/unknown year…

"Waaa, Piper, teach me how to make milk chocolates! **Now**! I'm not going to make it!" Yelled Prue.

"Huh? What is it sis? Who are you going to give that chocolate for?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

"**Don't** be so **nosey**! Just teach me! **Hurry up**! I told you that I'm not going to make it!" Prue snapped.

"Okay okay, sis, now we need come ingredients, go and get some chocolates, err, the milk ones, then a bowl, then err, then just buy the chocolates first. I will wait for you here. Just hurry up." Piper smirked lazily on the sofa watching TV. (A/N: She's as lazy as I am.)

"Yeah, apart from milk chocolates, what will I have to buy?" Prue asked.

"If you pleased, get me some cereal for tomorrow's breakfast." Piper demanded.

"Humph, then I won't owe you a thing. Fine!" She slammed the door and ran to her car.

30 minutes later…

"Here, Piper, this is the chocolates, and this is your cereal. What am I going to do now?" Prue panted.

"Mnmn, put the cereal in the cupboard, and then get a chopping-board and a knife. Slice the chocolate, then put the slices into a pot. Render it until it becomes a thick brown liquid. Pour the liquid into a mold, heart-shaped one if you like. Then put into the fridge, put in some sugar if you like."

"Is that all?" Prue asked from the kitchen.

"Yep."

"**Wait**! Hey, do we have heart-shaped mold?" She shouted.

"Who knows? If we don't so why don't you go out and get one?" Piper shouted back.

"Why didn't you tell **that first**?" Prue exploded.

"Well, you'd better go and buy now if you want to make it." Piper just smirked, as Prue gave her an I-will-kill-you-later glare.

Another 30 minutes past…

Prue dashed into the kitchen and started to make the chocolate. The clock pointed 10:30 pm. Prue sweated as she had to do it all by herself for the first time. The Valentines before, she just went out and bought Andy presents. Then she suddenly noticed that she didn't have anything to write his name on the chocolate. And actually she didn't know how to. After putting some kind of sugar in the chocolate, she stirred it with a spoon and put it into the fridge. Then she ran out and shook Piper's body.

"Get up now! Tell me how to write his name on the chocolate!"

"Sheesh, why don't you just yawned use a marker to write yawned " was the reply.

"What? Is it okay? Hey Piper, don't joke with me. Hurry up! Tell me how!" Prue urged.

"What? Just do it! And leave me alone!" Piper shouted back.

"She told me just do it. But will it be okay? I wonder what she is plotting." Prue told herself.

"I am sure that it will be fine yawn now go away and let me sleep yawn "

Luckily, Prue didn't do what Piper told her to. If she had, Andy wouldn't have survived. She just gave up on writing his name on the chocolate, but she decorated it with some condensed milk. (A/N: because Piper was so sleepy so that she couldn't hear the two words "the chocolate")

In the following morning…

"Hello, Andrew speaking."

"Hello Andy, uhm, can you give me sometimes?"

"Oh, is it Prue? Sure. Maybe I will meet you at the Golden Gate Park. At the swing, okay?"

"Yeah, thank you."

Thirty minutes later…

Andy was waiting for Prue. He was sitting on the swing, holding a bouquet of red roses. And he was humming some kind of tune. His navy-blue eyes gazed at the sky happily. Suddenly he felt someone kissed on his left cheek. He turned around and saw Prue smiling at him sheepishly.

"Happy Valentine, Prue." He greeted first.

"Uh, happy Valentine. Ah, uhm, Andy? I want you to close your eyes for a second." She demanded.

"It's okay. But first, you will need to close your eyes." Andy smirked.

"For what? I am not kidding." Prue sulked.

"Oh, of course I am not kidding. Just close your eyes first." He chuckled.

"Humph, like this?"

"Yes, that's good."

Andy slowly moved his face toward Prue's and gave her a gentle kiss. Then he gave her the bouquet. Prue smiled at his Valentine presents. Especially his kiss still obsessed her.

"Now it's your turn to close your eyes." She smiled.

"Okay."

Prue took her chocolate out of her pocket. It was wrapped in pink gift-wrapping, and it had a small knot on it. It looked neat and decent. Prue put it into Andy's hands. He opened his eyes. He looked at the present.

"Oh, this is…"

"My hand-made chocolate. This is the first time I make it, so it maybe really bad. But you should know this is all my love for you." Prue blushed as she said those words.

"I know it. Thank you very much for giving me a meaningful Valentine." Was the reply.

They sat on the swing together. Prue rested her head on his shoulder and he stroked her silky raven hair with his hand. They wallowed in happiness. Prue's emerald eyes gazed at the flowers and she could smell fragrance form them. They sat for about an hour, and then they decided to leave.

"You should eat the chocolate when you come back. And tell me your opinion about it." Prue narrowed her eyes as she thought Andy would tease her. But his response was different from what she thought it would be.

"Sure, my honey. Remember your love is with me, and my love is with you."

"My love is with you is obvious. But what proof that your love is with me?" she snapped.

"My kiss to you is the most convincing evidence." He smiled at her.

She blushed crimson at his words.

She jumped into the car and drove away to hide her blush. He just giggled at her reaction. Then he returned home in his car too. When he arrived at home, he dashed into the kitchen and took the chocolate out. Unfortunately, it was melted. He looked at the melted chocolate carefully. He didn't want to eat it, but it was Prue's hand-made one, so he didn't want to throw it away either. After a few minutes thinking, he closed his eyes and put the whole melted thing into his mouth and swallowed it difficultly. He felt it really bitter in his mouth. He almost choked. Andy grabbed a glass of water and drank it all in less than a second.

Valentine day evening…

Ring…Ring…Ring…

"Hello?"

"This is Andrew; I'm not here at the moment. Please leave your message after my scream. Thank you."

"What?"

"**Prue is number one!"**

"Waaa! He shouted my name as it's what he saves in his answering machine? Oh, uhm, Andy? Are you okay? What do you think about my chocolate? Tell me the truth when you return. Good bye."

Beep…

The truth was Andy got sick after he swallowed the melted chocolate Prue had made. He had to stay in bed and couldn't hear anything. His head was dizzy, as if there was a bees' nest in it. And after each five minutes, he had to go to the toilet to vomit anything that left in his empty stomach. His forehead was as hot as burning coal. He just lay there and groaned. Poor Andy, sure it was both the happiest and the most miserable Valentine in his life time.

_The end_.



_A/N: How is it everybody? Please review because I need your opinions about this stupid thing. I don't think Prue and Andy are suitable for this kind of indecencies. Thank you very much for reading this_.

_P/S: Please read my other fics of my Holidays Series: Halloween, Christmas and New Year. Thank you again._


End file.
